For a number of years various proposals have been put forth to relocate the radio receiver from its present position in the instrument panel to a remote location such as the trunk area of the automobile. More recently, a proliferation of display functions in the automobile and a concurrent decrease in the available space in the instrument panel area has caused increased interest in such proposals. There are a number of advantages associated with removing the receiver from the instrument panel area. For example, relocation permits size and shape considerations to be made without reference to instrument panel design. Also, certain advantages associated with service and maintenance of the receiver may occur. One of the major drawbacks associated with prior proposals is the increased cost associated with the additional wiring and connectors required between the remote receiver unit and the control unit.